My primary research interest is the mechanisms by which viruses interact with endocrine cells. My long-term goal is to continue to do research in an academic setting. Diabetes mellitus is a serious illness which produces significant morbidity and mortality in man. To date, no clear etiology has been defined, although autoimmunity plays a role in Type I diabetes. Viruses have also been suggested as etiologic agents, however, interactions between viruses and endocrine cells are poorly understood. We have examined several aspects of the interaction of reovirus with endocrine cells. The effects of viral infection on endocrine cells has been studied. We have also evaluated receptors for viruses on endocrine cells, processing of virus by endocrine cells, and the effect of lysosomotropic agents on viral growth. Finally, we have generated persistently infected cells and shown that these cells demonstrate structural and functional alterations. The experiments represent a continuation of these initial experiments. We hope to further characterize receptors for type 1 and type 3 reovirus. Utilizing our system of in vivo clearance we will evaluate potential regulators of clearance. We will extend our understanding of processing of virus by endocrine cells, by probing processing using lysosomotropic agents. Finally, we propose to persistently infect endocrine cells in order to study the effects of viral persistence on hormone synthesis and secretion.